galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union versus Hamilton Case
Union versus Hamilton Right after The Ascent and during the Second Exodus, every piece of celestial real estate of the Sol System suddenly became valuable to Humanity that was exploding in terms of growth. Everything was now within easy reach. It was also the time when methods of matter scooping from asteroid clouds, planetary rings and dust clouds were copied by United Terra Companies from the Ult. Early voices of warning led to the United Earth resolution of 2209 declaring several unique features of the Sol System as “Treasures of Humanity”. Among them were the ring systems of Jupiter and Uranus. At first it was a mere gesture and mining companies engaging in scooping action1 argued that the Space Salvage right included any materials floating in space and not claimed by anyone else. The “Treasure of Humanity” resolution was modified in 2230 with similar resolutions and laws recognizing natural and cultural treasures of all Union Members (Ult, Saran, Pan Saran and United Earth at that time) in the Union National Treasure Act of 2230 also know as the Knight Laws2. Hamilton Scooping, a Titan bases Scooping company sued in federal Court that these laws would in effect put them and 2400 employees out of business and again argued that the universally accepted Space Scavenger laws 3 Kirk Hamilton detonated a Nul Graviton Mine he had purchased from a Free Trader within the Rings and caused the now infamous Hamilton Hole near the Encke Gap4 Kirk Hamilton was the first human tried by a Union Court for defacing a Union National Treasure in a high profile case that garnered much publicity and a heated public discussion. Even more was the not guilty verdict he received after a hung Jury could not come to a decision. He was again tried for possession and the use of a Class X weapon within a Union solar system and sentenced to 30 years of hard labor at a Prison Colony. It should be noted that the detonation of the Mine resulted in the scientific discovery that about 5% of the Ring material is of extra solar and artificial material that led to the conclusion that an entity or civilization of yet unknown origin either placed that material or an artificial object of tremendous size was destroyed near by and added its material to the rings.[1 Scooping being more efficient and profitable than asteroid mining. 2 Union Representative R. Knight of Saturn Moon Rhea made it his life task to preserve the Saturn rings in their natural beauty. He was credited with the original draft of the act and raising it at the Assembly to a Union Wide Vote. (Approved with 89 %) and later founding the Association of Saturn Ring Guardians. (Later known as the Caretakers of Union Natural Treasures) 3 The so called Universal Space scavenger rights were first codified during the time of the First Galactic Council and accepted by all its members. They were generally accepted as Union rights but had never been made into actual Union Laws or Acts until 4100 4 The Hamilton Hole was filled with ice and rock chunks carefully sized and placed by volunteers of the Saturn Ring Guardians and a generous grant of the Linda Schwartz Foundation in 4100 5 And event that predates any known ancient civilization known by at least a billion years. (The Narth have not observed the Solar System during that time.) Category:Cases, Proceedings, Crimes, Public Events